Across the Norwegian Sea
by chane
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring the Nordics and Greenland. "We could never be together... stay together, because in between us lies the Norwegian Sea..."


This is just the first part of my one-shot series with Norway x Greenland. There's no chronological order, so it can easily be read in any order, separate, at any time. I'll be writing it as if they were actual people instead of countries (because it'll seem a bit odd otherwise) and so, since they have no official names, Norway will simply be "Nor" and Greenland "Kala" because in Kalaallisut Greenland's name is _Kalaallit Nunaat_, meaning "Land of the people," since Greenland doesn't even have a remotely cute dissected name. Just pronounce it Cal (**Cal**ifornia) A (uh…). I decided not to give the rest "code-names."

Disclaimer: I do not own APH characters, those are strictly Hidekaz Himaruya's, and he doesn't own the countries ^^u, nor do I own Greenland, but I do own the OC that represents Greenland… Kay?

* * *

Chapter One: The Northern Lights and Frostbite

The weather outside was mild for once. The wind was lenient, not sharp against the skin, no sting to the eyes. The snow even seemed less cold as it brushed against people and in to hair, barely soaking the strands.

Wrapping a thinner scarf than normal round her neck, Kala peeked outside of her parlor window, assuring the good weather and opened the door fully. It was too pleasant a day to stay inside. A day without thick, fur-lined coats, faces wrapped in scarves, hats pulled over ears, boots up to their knees and mitten-covered hands was a blessing, especially in the colder parts of Greenland.

She walked slowly across the plains, and not because the winds were restraining her ability to. There was an odd pleasantry in this action. It was a chilly day, still, but it wasn't biting, it felt nice against the skin, even, refreshing. Eye-opening. It wasn't often she could really see the beauty around the cold island without making her eyes dry and watery from the wind.

The Little Auks and Snow Buntings… Atlantic Puffins… the glistening snow melting slightly revealing rock. Cottongrass, dandelions, reindeer moss… All of it was beautiful under the wide expanse of the sky, a powder gray blue, some of the suns rays seeping down from between the clouds. Warm against her skin, she looked up, closing her eyes and listened to the birds and the waves and the wind…

"Hey."

His voice made her jump nearly a foot in the air and the landing wasn't great. The ice sheet over the ground had melted enough, creating a coating of water that she slipped on, instantly his hand caught her under the arm.

"Be careful!" his voice was instantly scolding, irritated, but also filled with worry. A good hit against the ground could've been enough for a concussion. But it was hard to be ashamed or even hurt when it was his voice.

"Nor!" she cheered with a warm smile that he couldn't help but return with one of his own, regaining her balance she gave him a brief hug and muttered, "Thanks… you're always around when I need you most… too bad, though…"

Glancing at her, he gave her an odd look, "Too bad?"

"Yeah," she shrugged with an embarrassed smile, "Too bad you're not around more often. Wish I needed you more often, maybe if I were a klutz you'd stick around?"

Pink flooded his otherwise white skin, as he answered with an embarrassed-induced anger, "No! Only you'd think that'd be good." His flush deepened, "I guess I could come around more often…"

Kala smiled, a light tint on her cheeks and nodded, "Yeah, that'd be great… It gets lonely, you know?"

"Wish I knew… Denmark, Sweden and Finland just love to keep me company." He muttered, grudgingly and than he sighed, "Besides, you can't be that lonely, you've got America, Canada and Iceland around to keep you company."

She shrugged and her eyes went to the floor, "It's better now, I guess… because I can really _talk_ to them, you know? Denmark's not as… possessive, you could say, but… I'm not particularly close to them. I'm still the one in isolation. I don't know… think I'd rather be constantly bothered than alone."

"Stop… you're making me feel guilty," he muttered, looking at the floor with a look that screamed how depressing learning that was… and the extreme burdening weight of the guilt of not having been there to keep her company. Especially after all those years…

"Oh, sorry, sorry… I didn't mean anything by that. I just meant, you know. I'm still not great at this social thing." She answered, waving her hands in front of her in the negative.

"Yeah, I know, but… still…" his lips upturned in one of the widest smiles she'd seen him make yet, "You remember before?"

She smiled in response, "The 980's?" she guessed and he nodded, "Yeah… the 980's. When Iceland and I were exploring and we discovered…" he looked down at her, "You."

Grinning she rattled off, "You guys seemed so big in comparison! I remember feeling so… amazed, in awe… almost intimidated." She chuckled, "Now I'm taller than Iceland is…" she chuckled, "And I remember Erik the Red… standing proud and tall, towering over me, staring down with that smile and declaring, 'I shall name you Greenland, because people will be eager to come visit if you have a good name.'"

They fell in to a comfortable silence just walking, with the occasional bits and pieces of little conversations and the sidelong glances at one another, as if to assure the other wasn't yet bored to death of their presence. It was in one of those moments of silence and glances that he glanced at her and stopped.

It was a little late when she realized he was no longer walking besides her and she stopped mid-step at least a meter away when she did, "Hey, Nor, what's wrong?" she questioned, making an about-face to look at him curiously as she jogged back to him.

He pointed up in to the sky in response and muttered, "Look." His voice filled with awe.

She stopped at his side and looked at where he was pointing just in time with his hand falling to his side again.

The sky had lit up, a thousand shades of colors blooming out in the sky, like wisps of ghosts of the rainbow…. Dancing across the wide expanse normally devoid of anything but sun, moon, stars and clouds, reflecting in the ice and casting the light everywhere, everything was shining brightly.

It wasn't anything new. This beautiful display of colors… was just another occurrence, for the both of them. It was always beautiful to stop and stare at or watch in the warmth of the home from the window.

But… it was indescribably more beautiful that night. The colors were more vivid, the light of it so much brighter… Had the Northern Lights always been _so_ _beautiful_? She wondered.

Without thinking, Kala took Nor's hand in hers, it was simply unbearable to let their arms dangle at their sides when they stood so close, watching such a beautiful sight. He glanced at her in disbelief, but seeing her face lit as bright as the Northern Lights just made him smile, giving her hand a small squeeze before looking back up. She leaned against his shoulder and they could've stood there all night…

Kala blinked and then, moving her hand left exposed from Nor's warm hand, she realized with shocked horror and gave a yelp of slight horror.

"What?" gasped the boy, she lifted her hand to his face, and it was blue and pink with cold, and answered, her voice shaken with panic, "Frostbite, I didn't realize it was so cold… I didn't bring my mittens."

He sighed, exasperated and gripped both her hands in his and began rubbing them together, blowing puffs of warm air, earning whimpering from the friction it caused hurting the already tender skin, "If you had brought your mittens, this wouldn't have happened. What were you thinking?"

"It was nice out earlier today. I thought I didn't need them, besides, I thought it'd just be a long walk…" glancing up at the sky her cheeks flushed, "It's probably halfway through the night by now…"

Glancing around himself Nor's eyes widened, "We have to get inside before it gets too dark for you to get back home!"

They began to run. The ground was still slippery and they feel more times than could be counted, Nor trying to warm Kala's hands as he ran. Only to be dragged down in to the snow every time she slipped on the thin sheets of ice. As they rushed in to her house, clothes wet with snow, rustled and some torn clothes, their bare skin blue and pink with cold and scratches, panting and smiling.

"We should do this again sometime." She chuckled as she went to the fire Nor prepared and sat besides him, shoulder to shoulder so that the woolen blanket he tossed over her would fit them both.

"Get frostbite?" he suggested with less-than-happy tones.

"No… watch the Northern Lights." She answered with a chuckle and warm gaze, he flushed a little, but answered, "Sure… but… next time, we're doing it inside or bringing blankets and hot coffee with us…"

* * *

I figured to put this first, because if there's any chronological order, it's the progress in their relationship. Simple contact to little kisses. It doesn't go beyond there. Cute, remember, not explicit. I was planning on just ending it when they're watching the Northern Lights, the original title was just "Northern Lights", and then another was on Frostbite, but… the second was too short and it's not like the Northern Lights part was particularly long, so I merged the two.

Don't forget to review, and, since my limited knowledge on these two countries is very bad for writing a fic about them, PM or give me some ideas in your reviews, like about fjords or something. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjyoed it!


End file.
